Persistent memory maintains the values stored in variables even after the computer system where the persistent memory (also known as “non-volatile memory”) resides has lost power. Therefore, if a value is stored in a persistent variable before the computer system crashes, that same value will still be stored in that persistent variable when the computer system is powered back on.